With rapid development of information technology, terminals (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) are widely used. Fingerprint recognition technology serving as a standard configuration technology of the terminal has been widely applied to unlock the terminal, wakeup the terminal, mobile payment, and so on. Whilst the fingerprint recognition technology is popular, unlocking time of the terminal is an issue that is directly concerned by terminal manufacturers in order to achieve quick unlocking.
In actual use, application unlocking process means that when an application is encrypted, the application needs to be unlocked when a user opens the application after unlocking the terminal. A process of unlocking the application is to perform the entire fingerprint unlocking process first, then execute a main thread to refresh a display page of the application, finally unlock the application, and launch the application. Thus, the efficiency of fingerprint unlocking is disadvantageously affected.